Stone Shadows
by Electricmouse1213
Summary: The legendaries are called to the Hall of Origin because of disturbing matters, legendary Pokémon have been turning to stone one by one. Even though everyone hates him, Darkrai stands up to the challenge and others find out he's not what they think he is. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Arceus's Call

**A/N: Hey ALL! I'm Electricmouse1213 and welcome to my VERY FIRST FANFIC! *blows streamer! ****Anyway, like I said this is my first fanfic, but don't go easy on me review wise, because I want your advice to help me become a better writer. Please criticize, complain, you can even downright _insult _me as long as I get some info to help me get better. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ch1. Arceus's Call**_

* * *

The Hall of Origin sat on its throne in the sky, beautiful and magnificent. Its marble columns inlaid with gold stood tall and erect with precious jewels of every color dotting its vast walls. A large frieze of Arceus shaping the universe with his one-thousand arms sat above the enormous oaken doors.

Inside this glorious structure sat Arceus the Father of All Pokémon himself on his golden throne overlooking the world he created through the Mirror of Wonder, a window to the world below him.

As he watched over his creations a small red and white Pokémon flew into the sacred Hall at a sonic speed and slowed to a stop, huffing short breaths.

Arceus smiled as he recognized one of his many children. "Latias, what brings you here? Is something the matter?" He spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

Latias just floated there, hovering above the ground. After a few seconds of quiet, she burst into tears and flew to Arceus embracing him.

Arceus was surprised by this sudden movement, but after the shock subsided he grew very concerned. "La…Latias, what's wrong my child?"

"I…Its Latios! He was turned to st…stone!" Latias explained in-between sobs. "W…we were playing in our garden in Altomare, when a strange figure appeared out of the shadows and fired a dark beam at me. Latios shielded my with his body and was turned to stone! He aimed at me again but I was able to escape before he got me."

Arceus was shocked. He always knew when one of the legendaries were killed. Why didn't he know this time? It was strange.

"Latias, Latias please calm down. I am deeply sorry about your brother, but you need to stop crying." Arceus used his most comforting voice to try and reach her.

Latias looked up into his eyes and sniffled. "Ca…can you bring him back?"

Arceus' face became sorrowful. "I'm sorry, but no I can't. Bringing back a dead Pokémon would upset the balance of nature and the world would fall into utter chaos. As creator I cannot allow that to happen."

Latias shot from Arceus' lap tears freely flowing. "No...no I can't accept this, please make an exception!"

"Latias, you must calm down...I would bring your brother back, I truly would...but, I cannot."

Latias fumed. "I don't understand, you are the _creator. _You made these rules, can't you bend them just this once?"

Arceus sighed. "Latias you must understand, there are some things even _I _can't do..."

Latias stopped and wiped her tears. "I...I understand Arceus."

Arceus embraced her. "Now this figure you told me about, what did it look like?"

"Well, It was hiding in the shadows so I didn't get to see it well, I could only make out its shape. It was humanoid, but definitely not human unless humans have tails." Latias said as she described her attacker.

"Hmm…I see. Well, I must find this vicious creature before it hurts mor…" Arceus was interrupted by the swinging open of the oaken door. a small catlike Pokémon floated in with a troubled look across his face.

"Mew, what's the problem?" Arceus asked seriously.

"Celebi has been turned to stone." Mew said with a whisper of disbelief and a look of sorrow on his face. Celebi and Mew were planning on getting married later in the year, but this put their plans to a stop.

"What, Celebi too?" Arceus and Latias both shouted at the same time causing an echo to bounce around the Hall. Arceus was again astonished, he had not known about Celebi's death either.

"Who else has been turned to stone?" Mew asked in an urgent voice..

"Latios…my brother." Latias sighed.

Mew was shocked. "I…I'm so sorry, Latios was a good Pokémon…" Mew's voice trailed off.

"No, no I should be sorry for you. Celebi was the love of your life, and you lost her to this monster prowling around turning innocent Pokémon into stone." Latias was now floating in front of Mew and gave him a hug.

Mew returned the hug and let a single tear fall from his eye. Despite his cute appearance, Mew was a tough Pokémon and almost never looked sad, let alone cried.

Arceus had now become furious and he stood up from his throne. How dare this monster kill two of his beloved children in the same day? The nerve….

"Latias, please use your telepathy to alert the other legendaries that they all are to come to the Hall of Origin immediately." Arceus instructed in a sharp, angry tone. "And if they refuse…tell them that they will face the wrath of Arceus if they don't come."

Latias was slightly surprised by his sudden demeanor, but quickly nodded and used her psychic powers to send signals out to every legendary Pokémon in the world.

"…Done" Latias then turned to Arceus for further instructions. Mew also faced their beloved father.

After a period of silence Arceus spoke. "Well, Let us prepare the hall for guests"

As the sun rose over the dark trees of Newmoon Island, a humanoid shadow with a series of red spikes around its collar and white plume of smoke rising from its head was sitting quietly in a rather large crater. The shadow's eyes were closed and it didn't move at all, like it was frozen.

A floating figure with a moon shaped head and a pink arch on its back emerged from the trees and just hovered there with a look of loathing on its face.

The shadow opened its one unnervingly blue eye and spoke with a deep voice. "Cresselia, what brings you to my island? Are you here to hurls another round of insults at me?"

Cresselia scoffed. "You have no idea how much I wish that were true Darkrai, but unfortunately that is not the reason."

Darkrai retracted his thin legs and hovered in the air before rushing at Cresselia, stopping inches from her elegant face. "Then…what the hell are you doing on _my_ island Cresselia?" Darkrai repeated.

Cresselia flinched and a look of disgust became plastered to her face. "I came to _your _island to tell you Arceus has requested us…all of us."

"Yes, I got the message, but I have decided to sit out on this _urgent_ matter." Darkrai flew over to his previous spot and sat down in the exact same place as where he got up from.

Cresselia snorted. "Did you also get the message that whoever doesn't come will face Arceus's burning rage? Look, I may hate you to the core Darkrai but I need you. You have no idea how much I and everyone else wants to see you and you evil gone, but you are my counterpart and without you we both will cease to exist."

"Cresselia, I do know how much you want me gone, you show it to my every time you insult me…but if you _insist_, I will go." Darkrai said without emotion.

Cresselia huffed and flew away leaving Darkrai to himself. As soon as she was out of sight Darkrai's face had a look of deep sorrow. Why doesn't anyone accept him the way he is? Just because he rules the darkness doesn't mean he is evil. Why can't anyone see that?

Darkrai sighed and flew off to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? Whadya think? How'd you like Darkrai huh? Rough on the outside smooth on the inside, just the way I like him. Just for those who wonder, Latias is a main character and will stay for the duration of the story. XD Hope you liked it.**

**P.S. Please, Please, PLEASE send me reviews. I live off of them ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Standing Up

**A/N: Hello once again my readers! I thank you for reading my story, but sadly I got no reviews... ;( PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send my at least ONE review.**

**Oh well, anyway thank you CrisminClown for favoriting my story. It's nice to see my story become more popular, little by little ;)**

* * *

_**Ch2. Standing Up**_

* * *

As Darkrai flew over the scenic Sinnoh Region, he pitied the people and Pokémon he flew over that were still asleep. Darkrai had a unique ability (or curse as he calls it) that give sleeping people and Pokémon terrible nightmares whenever they were in a three-mile radius of him.

Because of this "ability" he had gained the hatred of others, thinking that he did this willingly, when in reality he had no control over it. In fact, he loathed his special "ability".

As he neared Mt. Coronet, he could see the Hall of Origin floating over the vast mountain. Only legendary Pokémon could see this beautiful building and its entire splendor. If humans could see it they would lay siege to it immediately and capture all the legendaries.

So Arceus blessed only the legendaries with the power to see it.

Darkrai landed on the front steps of the Hall and quickly floated up to the doors. He knocked and the door opened with a loud creak. Usually, Latias and Latios held the door open for the Pokémon, but for some reason, Mew was holding the door instead of Latios.

Darkrai nodded to both Mew and Latias. Only Latias returned the gesture, but not without hesitation.

The shadow shrugged and floated inside the foyer. He was used to cruel treatment by now, but he stopped before walking into the Hall. He steeled his nerves readying for the horrible tongue-lashing that awaited him and walked inside.

No one seemed to notice him as he walked inside. Good. He crept over to the column he usually stood by and thanked Arceus that no one saw him.

But he thought too soon, Mewtwo smirked as he saw Darkrai at his column and whispered to Deoxys. "Watch this."

Mewtwo shouted out loud. "Well, looked who decided to show up! It's Darkrai, the Evil Emperor of Crap!" The entire Hall shook with laughter. Darkrai just stood there, eyeing Mewtwo with a deadly glare.

"I've got to admit Darkrai, I'm kinda sad you're here!" Mewtwo continued. "I would've loved to see you get thrashed by Arceus!"

All the legendaries roared with laughter again.

"It's amazing how someone cloned from such a small Pokémon can have such a big mouth." Darkrai retorted quietly.

Mewtwo's face contorted in rage. His cloning of Mew was a very touchy subject. "You...are going to be sorry as hell you said that." Mewtwo declared as he rushed at Darkrai with a Shadow Punch.

Darkrai sidestepped before he could get hit and fired a Shadow Ball. The sphere of dark energy hit Mewtwo square in the jaw. Mewtwo staggered and used Psychic to stop Darkrai in his tracks.

Mewtwo walked up to Darkrai with a slightly bruised jaw and readied a Shadow Punch. His arm crackled with dark energy as a fist of darkness formed around his. Mewtwo lifted his hand to strike when a bright light filled the room and Arceus in all his splendor appeared on his throne.

Mewtwo's Shadow Punch diminished and he floated back to where he was prior to the skirmish before Arceus could notice.

Arceus's face was distraught as he stood up to distress the crowd before him. "My children!" He said with a booming voice. "You have been called here to discuss a very...disturbing matter."

Whispers buzzed through the crowd as Arceus walked over to two objects in front of his throne. Both objects were covered with sheets.

Arceus unveiled the first object. It was a Pokémon that looked just like Latias, but more masculine body wise, but...stone. The entire congregation of Pokémon gasped in horror. It was Latios.

Arceus sighed heavily. "Latios and another Pokémon have been turned to stone by a vicious monster."

Zekrom piped up. "Who was the other Pokémon?"

Arceus revealed the second Pokémon. It was a small pixie-like Pokémon with large eyes. It was Celebi in her stone form.

Everyone turned their eyes to Mew. Mew had a look of deep sorrow on his face as he gazed upon his deceased love.

Everyone made a huge uproar. "This is an outrage!" one said. "Who the hell would do such a horrible deed?" said another. The entire congregation was furious.

"Yes, whoever did this is a true menace. That is why I need a small team of Pokémon to go capture this horrible villain. Who would like to volunteer?" Arceus inquired.

The legendaries became uneasy and waited for someone to volunteer. They wanted this to stop, but no one wanted to put themselves in danger.

Darkrai rolled his eyes, what a bunch of children. "I'll go!" He announced so that everyone could hear him and floated over to Arceus.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the shadow. Did he really mean it, or was he just being sarcastic?

Mewtwo sneered at Darkrai. "Ha! You, go capture a villain? Since when did villains capture villains? Hell, for all we know, you could be helping the villain."

Dialga chimed in. "Yeah, I don't know anyone who wants to help people and also creates horrible nightmares and gives them out to people. We all have nightmares whenever you're here."

Darkrai sighed deeply. "Do you really think I have control over that, Dialga?"

Arceus was astonished and glared at Dialga and Mewtwo. "How dare you talk to your brother that way? He is a child of mine too and he deserves respect."

"But Arceus, he is no brother of mine." Mewtwo scoffed. "He is a villain and deserves to be treated like one."

"Enough! You will respect what I have said and that is final!" Arceus was clearly angry now. "You will go without your powers for a week. Is that clear?"

"B...But, Arceus..." Mewtwo stammered. "M...My powers?"

"Is that clear Mewtwo?" Arceus repeated sternly.

Mewtwo glared at Darkrai (who chuckled lightly) and answered Arceus. "Y...Yes Arceus."

"Good, now does anyone else want to volunteer?" Arceus asked the rest of the congregation.

All was silent for a few moments before a small voice answered. "I would like to volunteer!"

Latias flew above the crowd and hovered beside Darkrai, offering a light smile.

"Very well Latias, anyone else?" Arceus waited for a few minutes and nodded. "Alright, everyone will stay in the Hall of Origin until further notice. Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

Darkrai hovered to his room and opened the door; everything was just how he left it. The shadow sighed and sat on his bed. All of a sudden someone was knocking on the door.

Puzzled, Darkrai got up and hovered to the door. Who could that be? He opened the door and saw Cresselia floating in front of it.

"Cresselia, what do you want?" Darkrai asked suspiciously.

"I...I came here to give you something." Cresselia stammered as she brought out a necklace with one of her feathers tied to it. "It's a Lunar Wing, it prevents nightmares. Give it to Latias, she'll need it."

Darkrai chuckled at Cresselia's awkwardness. "Thank you Cresselia."

"Shut up." she huffed as she floated away.

* * *

Kyogre walked down the hallway towards Groudon's room. Usually when they stayed at the Hall of Origin, at this time of day, she and Groudon had a little "special time" in Groudon's room.

"Groudon, are you there?" Kyogre asked before opening the door slightly. What Kyogre saw was horrible. "G…Groudon?"

The mystery villain had struck again. Groudon had been turned to stone…

* * *

**A/N: Alright 2nd chapter done! A little slow in parts, but ok right? Latias was brave enough to go with Darkrai, so that's a little sign of trust. Anyway PLEAASE review this time! A cute...no adorable puppy will die if you don't review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe Love?

**A/N: Hello All! It's Electricmouse1213 with a DEEP APOLOGY. I am so sorry that this has been postponed for this long. It is all my fault, I just haven't found the time in FOREVER. Once again I am so sorry but now we're back on track! Thx all the favorites and follows like Alicia and Darkrai, Comedymaster333, Hailallpenguinz, and animefan4eva5. Let's GOOO!**

* * *

_**Ch. 3 Maybe Love?**_

* * *

The Hall of Origin was shaking with the anger of its inhabitants. How dare this heinous villain strike them in their safe-haven? It was unfathomable!

Arceus sat at his throne with a stern look across his face while all the legendaries conversed about these horrible events. Most gathered to speculate who the villain could possibly be. Others comforted a sobbing Kyogre. Darkrai stood in his usual corner with his eye closed, unaware of the harsh glances thrown at him.

As Arceus stood the room fell silent and Darkrai opened his eye to see the creator speak. Arceus cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Sadly, another of us has fallen today… Groudon was turned to stone by the mystery villain." Arceus announced with a harsh tone. "How he penetrated the walls of the Hall of Origin I do not know. But, he will be found and punished for this crime!"

The legendaries cheered and Arceus quieted them down by clearing his throat. "Darkrai and Latias will depart tomorrow to find any clues to the whereabouts of this villain. Wish them luck."

Arceus dismissed the group and vanished in a flash of light. Some went to their rooms while others stayed and continued their conversations in the Hall. As soon as Arceus disappeared, Darkrai started to float to his room.

As Darkrai hovered down the hallway Latias flew up to him. "Hey, Darkrai!"

Darkrai turned around and sucked in his breath. All the times he had seen Latias, he had just glanced at her like he would anyone else. To him she was usually just a red and white blob zipping around back and forth. But now, he could really see her features and realized…she was beautiful. Her eyes were a mesmerizing gold that was filled with joy and laughter, but there was a hint of sorrow in them.

"L…Latias. Can I help you with something?" Darkrai asked as politely as he could.

"Um… I want to talk to you about something. I didn't get to talk to you earlier; you flew off to your room before I could catch you." Latias explained.

"Hmm… I see. Well I'm sorry but I didn't want to stick around for too long…" Darkrai trailed off.

"Well I wanted to ask, why did you volunteer to help catch the mystery villain?" Latias questioned.

Darkrai sighed deeply. "No one deserves to be ripped away from their loved ones… especially not you Latias. That bastard needs to be taught a lesson."

"Hmm… everyone says you're a bad Pokémon that shouldn't be trusted, but based on your actions lately, think you're really a good Pokémon, you are just misunderstood. Hell, if I was always giving people nightmares and dressed like that people would probably hate me too…" Latias stopped abruptly. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's okay you're absolutely right…I'm a monster." Darkrai interrupted.

"No, you may look like one, but you have a good heart, I can feel it. I just never noticed until now." Latias reassured with a smile. Her smile was just so comforting Darkrai could just hug her and never let go.

Darkrai sighed again. Suddenly he remembered the gift he was supposed to give to Latias. "Hold on, wait right there." Darkrai said as he hovered off to his room.

He opened the drawer of his nightstand and searched for the shiny feather. He finally found it under a magazine. He grabbed it and hurried out into the hallway again. To his surprise she was still there.

"Here, this is for you." Darkrai handed the Lunar Wing to Latias who studied it carefully. "What's this?"

"It is a Lunar Wing." Darkrai explained. "It protects you from nightmares."

Latias blushed and put it on like a necklace. "It's beautiful. Thank you Darkrai."

Darkrai blushed and shook his head. "Oh no, you shouldn't thank me. You should thank Cresselia. She gave it to me."

"Still, thank you." Latias floated near Darkrai and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She said as she flew down the hallway.

Darkrai just stood there holding his cheek until he snapped out of his trance. He disappeared into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen and continued to his room.

Mewtwo let out his breath as Darkrai flew away and materialized from behind a tapestry hung on the wall.

"Ugh, I hate not having my regular powers." Mewtwo sighed as he began to focus on the information he just gathered.

"So, Darkrai and Latias, this is…interesting. I'm going to have fun with this. I should alert the boss." he flashed a wicked grin and walked down the hall toward a room near the very end.

He knocked on the door three times and the door flew open. Sitting in a chair in the darkest corner of the room was a Pokemon, but it was too dark to see which.

Mewtwo poked his head out the door to see if anyone was there and then shut the door behind him.

"I've got some news." He said to the mysterious Pokemon in the corner. "And I think you're gonna like it."

"Really? And what news might that be?" The Pokemon replied. "Does it involve you're black friend?

Mewtwo gritted his teeth. "He's not my friend, and yes. Yes it does."

The Pokemon smiled an evil smile. "Then by all means...tell me everything."

Mewtwo relayed the information he just gathered concerning Darkrai and Latias. The Pokemon grinned again.

"How very...interesting. Yes, we could definitely use this to our advantage." The Pokemon looked out the window of the room. "You may leave now Mewtwo."

Mewtwo nodded and walked back to his room with many thoughts in his head, but the most prominent was this: Now I'll finally get my revenge!

* * *

That night, Darkrai lay awake in his bed. Nobody was exempt from his nightmares… including himself. But Latias was sleeping soundly, he was sure of it.

Darkrai sighed as he remembered their conversation in the hallway and the way she blushed when given the Lunar Wing. He remembered the kiss on the cheek and how good it felt.

Wait, what am I thinking? I barely know her! Darkrai thought. Besides, she could never love me.

A knock on the door interrupted his fantasies on his newly found crush. He rose from his bed and opened the door to see a small white and green Pokémon with a red flower across its neck. It was Shaymin in her sky form. She was Arceus's personal messenger. She looked very tired, like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

Well of course she didn't, I'm here. He thought to himself. Nobody can get any sleep with me around.

Shaymin yawned and sent a tired glare at Darkrai. "Arceus wants to see you…"

The Hall was eerie at night. The glow from the torches sent an unearthly vibe that chilled Darkrai. Inside, Arceus and Latias were in a conversation when Darkrai slipped in.

Latias looked his way and blushed slightly. Darkrai nodded in her direction but didn't look into her eyes.

"Right, as you know you two will be sent out to obtain information on the mystery villain tomorrow. So, the first place I would like you to investigate is the garden in Alto-Mare, where the villain struck first." Arceus explained.

Latias grimaced and was about to speak when the door slightly opened, and in came Mew, the small, pink, tough one.

"Mew, is something the matter?" Arceus asked the small Pokémon.

Probably a Nightmare Darkrai thought. He sighed mentally, and then he realized he had been sighing a lot lately.

"I…I would like to go with Darkrai and Latias." Mew explained. "The reason I didn't volunteer earlier is because…well, I didn't know if I wanted to put myself in danger. But, then I thought, It took my Celebi…It deserves to be punished. So here I am."

"Hmm, I see. Well, you are welcome to join the search Mew." Arceus said. "Your point of view is very understandable. Now, we will proceed in making preparations for your departure."

"Right, so the first place we'll search is the garden in Alto-Mare?" Darkrai asked in a nonchalant way.

"Yes, Latias can use her psychic abilities to find any traces the villain left behind. If you do, contact me immediately via telepathy, then bring the evidence to me. I can use the Mirror of Wonder to find the Pokemon that caused it. If it was a Pokemon." Arceus said.

Mew scowled. "What if the villain attacks us at Alto-Mare. What if he knew we were coming and is waiting there."

Arceus sighed. "I don't think that will be a problem, but just in case..."

Arceus' eyes and the gems on his golden cross glowed green and the same green aura enveloped the three Pokemon.

Darkrai felt more fortified than before, not stronger but more...safe. It was like he could endure anything.

Arceus stopped glowing and the aura faded. "That was Safeguard. It protects you from all status problems. Lets just hope turning to stone counts as one."

"When does this wear off?" Latias asked. "Will it stop before we get home?"

Arceus smiled wearily. "Judging by the amount of power I just used, it shouldn't wear off for about five days."

"Oh, ok!" Latias said.

"Now, you all must sleep. You must save your energy." Arceus dismissed them.

Darkrai glanced at Latias and she smiled back. "Good night Darkrai!"

"Good night, sweet dreams." Darkrai said with a smirk.

Latias smiled and zipped off to her room. Darkrai did so as well. He flopped on his bed and forced himself to go to sleep. He would need his energy.

* * *

**A/N: So whaddya think? I know this definitely wasn't the best chapter, but it was probably because I only wrote a few bits and pieces every month or so, but I promise you that won't happen again! Until next chapter folks!**


End file.
